The Unknown Family
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: While doing a class assignment, Nabiki discovers a diary witten in chinese belonging to an ancestor. What is in this book that shocks her so? Read & find out. Read & review please.
1. Chapter One: Discoveries

_Disclaimer:_  Nihao everyone!  K-Dog is Chinese Amazon.  Is strong brave warrior!  No own this product, but wish he did.  You bet if he did, there be more stories with Nabiki & Kasumi, & Akane would no hit Ranma for no reason like she do.  Enjoy please!

( )= Actions during speech

= Thoughts of characters

[ ]= Author's comments or opinions

{ }= Characters speaking Chinese

# # = Sound effects.

_The Unknown Family._

            This stuff is gonna take forever!  thought young Nabiki Tendo as she did her homework that lazy Saturday afternoon.

            The assignment was given to her history class to do a presentation about a family ancestor.  They would do it as an oral presentation &, if possible, provide pictures & historical accounts of that area of time.  Since Nabiki always did her best at schoolwork & got straight A's, she decided to do this the best way she knew how.  She was busy reading over as many family records that she could find.

            You'd think with all this history someone in our family wound have made a Family Tree!  thought Nabiki as she looked at the towering stacks of books & papers that threatened to fall on top of her.

            #Knock, knock#

            "Who is it?"  asked Nabiki as her bedroom door opened to reveal her older sister Kasumi.

            "I thought you might like a snack while you study."  Kasumi said as Nabiki noticed she was carrying a plate of Chocolate chip & walnut cookies, & a glass of milk.

            "Thank sis."  Nabiki said accepting the thoughtful gift from her sister.

            "How goes the homework?"  asked Kasumi.

            "Not to well."  Nabiki explained.  "Going through all these records is exhausting."

            "Oh my!"  said Kasumi looking at the pile.  "Are you sure you have to go through all these."

            "I'll only accept doing this report on the best of our ancestors."  Nabiki said.  "That's just the way I am."

            "Well at least let me help you go through them."  Kasumi insisted as she pulled up a chair & grabbed a book.

            Nabiki was about to object, but even she had to admit she needed help on this one.

            "Sure."  Nabiki replied as she bit into a cookie.

            The two of them then spent the next two hours looking over & organizing all the records by year.  The assignment, as Nabiki explained to her sister, wasn't due till the end of the month so she had time to decide.  It would be just easier to go over them if they were in order.

            "Oh my!"  Kasumi said as she held up a book that looked old.

            The spine was cracked, the cover was tattered & torn, & the pages had turned yellow with age.  From the looks of it, Nabiki figured it to be about three or four hundred years old.

            "What's up?"  asked Nabiki curious.

            "This book is written in Chinese."  Kasumi said.  "I can't read it."

            "Let me have a look at it."  Nabiki asked as she took the book from her older sister & looked it over.  Since the amazons Shampoo, Cologne, & Mousse had decided to stay in Nerima, Nabiki had taken a course in Chinese & could now speak & write in all forms of Chinese.

            "Whoa!"  exclaimed Nabiki.  "This is our great, great, great, great, grandmother's diary."

            "Amazing!"  said Kasumi.  "So our family is originally based out of china.  How interesting."

            "Yeah.  It looks like she started this diary the day she left china."  Nabiki explained.  "It also mentions several different entries to…!!!!!"

            "Yes?"  asked Kasumi wondering why her younger sister had stopped talking.

            "I think we should take a break."  Nabiki said.  "I need to talk to Cologne about this."

            "About what?"  asked Kasumi curious.

            "I'll tell you later."  Nabiki said as she threw her jacket on & headed to the door.

            Must be important.  thought Kasumi as Nabiki came back in the room & grabbed the aforementioned book.

            As Nabiki ran for the door she almost knocked over the pig-tailed martial artist who had just come in.

            "Excuse me Ranma!"  said Nabiki as she pushed past him & slipped her shoes on.

            "Is something wrong?"  asked Ranma wondering where she was off to in such a hurry.

            "Nope, just gotta go to the Cat Café & talk to Cologne."  Nabiki said as she hurried out the door.

            What's she need to see the old ghoul for?  thought Ranma as he decided to follow & investigate.

            Very carefully he leapt from rooftop to rooftop trying to keep up with Nabiki.  Soon enough, he saw her arrive at the Cat Café & walk in.

            Better get comfy.  thought Ranma as he continued watching.

            Inside the restaurant, Nabiki flagged down Shampoo as she was delivering an order of chicken ramen to table three.

            "Nihao, mercenary girl!"  she said cheerfully.  "How I help you?"

            {Good afternoon Shampoo.}  said Nabiki in Chinese.  {I need to speak with your grandmother.}

            {Okay Nabiki.}  responded Shampoo in the same language.  {Go to the back booth & I'll have her come to you.}

            {My thanks.}  said Nabiki as she went & sat in the back booth.  Moment later the amazon matriarch, & Shampoo's grandmother Cologne came over.

            "How may I help you child?"  asked the elder.

            {I'd prefer talking in Chinese so no one could listen in if you please?}  said Nabiki.

            {Very well.}  responded Cologne.  {What's wrong?}

            {I need you to look over this diary & tell me if it's authentic.}  asked Nabiki putting the book she had looked over earlier on the table.

            {Alright.}  said Cologne as she opened it & began reading it.  Moments later she looked up at Nabiki shocked.

            {I take it that it is?}  asked Nabiki.

            {It appears so.}  said Cologne.  {You know what this means don't you?}

            {I'm afraid so.}  said Nabiki.  {Would you like me to tell my sister's?}

            {No.  I shall come over after closing with Shampoo & Mousse.  It is my duty to tell them now.}  explained Cologne as the two of them got up & the elder escorted Nabiki to the door.

            "What time should we expect you?"  asked Nabiki talking japanese again.

            "Around Eight O'clock."  Cologne said.  "We'll hold the ceremony in your dojo if that's alright?"

            "It's okay with me."  Nabiki said as she went on her way.  "See you then."

            Well, this is most interesting.  thought Cologne.  This city never ceases to amaze me.

            Meanwhile Ranma, who was still across the street, had overheard the last part of the conversation &, as usual, assumed the worst.

            The Amazons must have bribed Nabiki to try & trick me into marrying Shampoo!  thought Ranma.  Well fat chance of that happening!

            With that, Ranma leapt off for the Tendo Dojo to prepare for later that night.  [Whatever it was that was happening?]

To Be Continued… 

_Author's notes:_  What was in the diary that has caught not only Nabiki, but Cologne of the amazons shocked as well?  Read the next chapter & find out.  Also remember, read & review is a good way to make friends.

_Warning:_  By reading this you have obligated yourself to write a review for this story.  If you don't review this then Shampoo will come to your house & present you with the Kiss of Death.  Thank you for your time. [Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  Just kidding!]


	2. Chapter Two: The Ceremony

**_Disclaimer:_**  Nihao!  No own this product, but wish K-Dog did.

( ) = Actions during speech

= Character thinking

[ ] = Author's opinions

{ } = Character speaking in Chinese

# # = Sound Effects

The Unknown Family: part 2 

            I can't believe this.  thought Nabiki Tendo as she ate her dinner with her family in peace, while she slowly kept track of the time.  It was rare to have dinner without their fathers, but Mr. Saotome had gone on a trip to check out some possible training sites & Mr. Tendo had decided to go with him.  [Their probably trying to come up with new ways to try to hook up Akane & Ranma anyway.]

            It was currently 7:49 & in less then eleven minutes, Cologne & the amazons would be here to hold the ceremony.  If she hadn't found that diary this wouldn't have happened.  She could have kept the whole thing covered up, but secrets don't last long in Nerima so she decided it was better to bring it to Cologne's attention now then have her find out later.

            Almost eight o'clock.  thought Ranma who, unbeknownst to Nabiki, had followed her to the Cat Café earlier today, & thought that Nabiki had been bribed to trick him into marrying Shampoo after overhearing the last part of Cologne & Nabiki's conversation, the only part spoken in Japanese as they talked the whole time in Chinese.

            I'll marry Shampoo over my dead body!  thought Ranma as he ate some fish cakes.

            "Nabiki, I was wondering what that diary you found earlier said?"  asked the kind voice of Kasumi.

            "What diary?"  asked the voice of the hot headed Akane curiously.

            What diary?  thought Ranma.  I didn't,…Oh wait!  That must be that book she was lugging around!

            "I guess I better clue you in."  said Nabiki as she finished her rice.  "Cologne is coming over at eight.  What it's about pertains to the diary.  What it's about I can't tell you."

            "I can."  Ranma angry.  "Their coming to perform some ceremony."

            "What!?!"  exclaimed Akane.

            "Oh my!"  said Kasumi as she got up.  "I'd better get some tea ready for our guests."

            "So you followed me Ranma?"  said Nabiki upset that he had.  Bet he thinks they bribed me to trick him into marrying Shampoo.

            "You bet.  I don't care how much they are paying you, I ain't marrying Shampoo."  Ranma announced.

            "It's not about that Ranma."  Nabiki said chuckling at how predictable he'd become.  "I'd tell, but Cologne told me not to."

            "I don't want that Chinese hussy in my home!"  exclaimed an angry Akane.

            "Too late."  Nabiki said pointing to the clock on the far wall, which read 7:59.  "They'll be here soon."

            "Sooner then you think."  A voice said in the back patio.

            They all looked through the back sliding doors & there stood Cologne, Shampoo, & Mousse, all dressed in ceremonial clothing.  [Picture anything you might think they'd wear from the mangas.  I'm not quite sure how to describe some of the ceremonial clothing I've seen them in.]

            "I knew it!"  Ranma yelled. "They are planning a wedding!  I ain't marrying Shampoo you old ghoul!"

            "Quiet down Ranma!"  ordered Cologne.  "The business we are on does not concern you!"

            "What?"  exclaimed Ranma in shock.  It's not about me!?!

            "This concerns only the Tendo sisters!"  Cologne continued.  "If you three would follow me to the dojo, then we can get this over with."

            "Might as well."  Nabiki said getting up.

            "Coming."  Kasumi said cheerfully.

            "This better be good."  Akane said as all three of them followed the three amazons into the dojo.  Shampoo then closed the door before Ranma could follow.

            "Hey!"  said Ranma as the door slammed in his face.  "Let me in there!"

            "Ranma!"  said Cologne's voice behind the door.  "What goes on in here is amazon business!  If you come in here we will be forced to kill you!"

            "O…okay."  exclaimed Ranma who decided to see if anything good was on television.

            The three Tendo sisters watched as Shampoo & Mousse watched the door, while Cologne set up four small torches surrounding them.  She then pulled out a small dagger from her sleeve & set it on the floor in front of them.  Finally, she put out a small bowl with Chinese writing all over it on the floor.

            "Now let me begin by telling you why I am here tonight."  Cologne as the sisters listened on.  "This afternoon, Nabiki brought to me the diary of your great, great, great, great, grandmother.  It was written in Chinese & talks about her travels before settling down in Nerima & building this dojo."

            "What Nabiki found in the diary that surprised her were two things."  Cologne continued.  "The first was mentioning family in a tribe of amazons in China."

            Kasumi, & Akane gasped at this amazing revelation.  Nabiki however already knew this & sat back to listen.

            "The second was her name."  Cologne said.  "Kun Diz Nor!"

            "Conditioner?"  said Akane trying to pronounce it.

            "Correct."  Cologne said nodding her head.  "She was one of the greatest warriors in the tribe of our tribe.  She single handedly defeated over a hundred Musk warriors in the battle of Xuan Pu, for which my grand daughter is named after."

            "Wait!"  said Akane.  "If our grandmother is the same person at this battle, then that means,…"

            "Yes child."  Cologne said.  "You, & you sisters are amazons."

            "Holy $%#@$!!!!"  exclaimed Akane as the blood drained from her face.

            "Oh my!"  said Kasumi shocked.

            "That's what I couldn't tell you."  Nabiki said.

            "Now, since you are amazons then that means that you fall under the rules of our tribe."  Cologne said.  "But only if you accept this induction ceremony we are about to perform."

            "Would this mean you'd have to train us to fight?"  asked Kasumi concerned.  She didn't really like violence.

            "Yes.  All the techniques known to amazon females would be taught to you."  Cologne said.

            "I'm in!"  said Akane who jumped at the chance to learn new techniques & become as good as Shampoo.

            "Me too."  Nabiki said.  "In my business it would probably be a good idea to know how to defend myself."

            "This could be kind of fun I guess."  Kasumi said deciding that she might as well join in to watch over her sisters.  "I would like to know more than house keeping."

            "Is that your final decision?"  asked Cologne as the sisters shook their heads yes.

            "Very well."  Cologne said as she picked up the knife & put a small cut into her palm.  She then did the same to the sisters.

            "Kasumi, place your cut against mine & repeat after me!"  said Cologne as the eldest sister did so.

            "By the mingling of this blood, from elders past & present, I hereby vow to protect the interests of the tribe & my fellow sister amazons, until the day I die!  Now & forever more, I am an amazon, pure-blooded & strong!  I am better than any man, & twice as brave!  I will sacrifice my own life, my very being itself, to protect my new family!"  said Cologne as she indicated for Kasumi to now repeat the line.

            After she did so, the others repeated the gesture & speech.  Cologne then had them hold their hands above the bowl.  As drops of blood dripped into the bowl, Cologne spoke the last line.

            "By this mixed blood I pay homage to our ancestors!  May they watch over & protect these young girls, until the end of time!"  said Cologne as they watched in amazement as the writing in the bowl glowed an eerily purple for ten minutes.  Then, it stopped as suddenly as it began.

            "It is done."  Cologne said as the sisters bandaged up their hands.  "The spirits of our ancestors have spoken.  You three sister's, the last remaining family of the brave warrior Conditioner, are now amazons."

            "That's good."  Akane said as Shampoo suddenly came to her side.

            "Shampoo sorry for all times she plot to kill sister amazon!"  said the young girl.  "Please forgive Shampoo."

            "Of course."  Akane said.  "If Ranma can't hold a grudge, then why should I."

            "Thank you sister!"  said Shampoo near tears in her eyes.

            "Now girls."  Cologne said.  "To begin your training I would like to suggest that you accompany us on a trip to China for one year.  Then after learning all you need to know, we would return."

            "Leave Nerima!?!"  said the sisters in shock.

            "But, I can't leave school."  Nabiki said.  "My grades are important to me!"

            "You can continue your education in China girls.  We do have fine schooling there."  Cologne responded.  "I just think it would be easier for you if you could train under the other elders."

            "Well, I would like to see China."  Kasumi replied.  "I'll go."

            "Why not."  Nabiki said as she decided to use this chance to make some connections in China.  "This could be kinda cool."

            "What the heck!"  said Akane.  "Count me in too."

            "Excellent."  Cologne said.  "We'll leave after your father returns, so you may say good-bye."

            "Just out of curiosity, we can tell them why were leaving right?"  asked Nabiki.

            "Of course."  Cologne responded.  "You should be proud to announce that you are Amazons!"

            "Phew."  Akane releasing the breath she was holding.  "I'd have hated not being able to tell father."

            "Excuse me."  Kasumi said as she realized something.  "I was just wondering how this affects Akane's engagement to Ranma?"

            "I am not engaged to that jerk!"  said Akane angry.  "Why would I want to be married to that jerk!"

            "Well, this actually creates a conflict of interests."  Cologne explained.  "Ranma did defeat Shampoo in combat, but he also defeated Akane on the first day he was here in his girl form."

            "So he's engaged to them both?"  asked Nabiki.

            "Technically they are."  Cologne said.  "But, in the interest of fairness, I have decided it would be best to end both engagements.  Then the three of you can start fresh."

            "Oh my!"  said Kasumi.  "Father won't like that at all."

            "He'll have to."  Cologne said with an stern tone.  "Since you three are now amazons, you fall under my judgment!  This really is for the best."

            "If you say so."  Akane said sounding a little upset at the idea at the engagement being over.

            "Don't worry dear."  Cologne said trying to sooth her feelings.  "If you like you could pursue a relationship with the boy afterwards."

            "We'll see."  Akane said.

            "Come now."  The voice of Mousse said, whom they forgot was even in the room.  "This is a night of celebration!  We have three new inductees to the tribe.  We should party!"

            "That is the brightest thing I've ever heard you say in a lifetime Mousse."  Nabiki said.  "Let's do it!"

            "Yes, children."  Cologne said smiling.  "This is a night of good fortune.  Let's worry about these trivial matters later."

            "Then lets celebrate."  Kasumi said smiling.  "Shall we party here or elsewhere?"

            "Oh, Shampoo know where good place is!"  said Shampoo.  "Shampoo go there every night after closing of Cat Café."

            "Then let's go!"  said Akane.

            "Invite Ranma as well child."  Cologne said.  "He might as well learn there's more to life then fighting."

            "Good idea."  Nabiki said.  "He's probably outside the door, wondering what's going on."

            All the amazons in the room chuckled at that thought.  That is, until they heard a muffled voice from somewhere out of nowhere.

            "I am not!"  said a voice under the floorboards.

            "Ranma no baka!"  said Akane as she use the mallet of doom to smash through the floor, revealing Ranma underneath it.

            "Uhhhh!"  said Ranma sweating up a storm.  "Hi!  Am I gonna die now?"

            "No Ranma."  Cologne said shaking her head.  "That was only an ideal threat.  I take it you only heard everything?"

            "Only the part about the celebration."  Ranma said.  "What're we partying about?"

            "Come children."  Cologne said as she led them all outside.  "We'll tell you all about it on the way."

            "Okay."  Ranma said as he followed while the sisters explained what happened in the dojo & how soon they would have to move to China for training, hoping all would go well.

**_To Be Continued:_**

_Author's Notes:_  So now you know what was in the diary!  How about that?  A lot of my reviewers have actually guessed at what would happen, & guessed right.  Congratulations to all your good guesses.  In the next installment, Soun & Genma return.  How will they react to the news that the engagement is called off?  [Probably not to well.]  But, will they do something about it, or will they cower in fear at the feet of the amazons?  Read, review, & find out!

_P.S.:_  If you would like to read more of my fiction, go to the Yu-gi-oh! Section & read my PG-13 romance story "I'll always protect you."  I promise an update in the next chapter for that one in the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter Three: Answers

**_Disclaimer:_**  Nihao everyone!  I no own this,… do I really need to repeat this?  You know I don't own it, I know I don't own it.  Let's leave it at that.  [Sorry if I sound rude, but I've had a tough week.]

( ) = Actions during speech

= Character's thoughts

[ ] = Author's opinion's & chance for cheap puns at the stories expense

{ } = Character's speaking in foreign language.

# # = Sound effects

**_Review responses:_**  I would like to thank the following people for their reviews; Sieg1308, Zoko, XStylus, taxzombie, Ranko Urameshi, D-Chan3, Pilgrim, Jerry Unipeg, Karibanu, & Aondahafka.  I appreciate your comments & enjoyed reading them as much as you must have enjoyed writing them.  As for my critics, I thank you for your opinions.  I appreciate the insight from other writers more experienced then myself.  Please keep it up.  I also want to apologize for some mistakes I've made. The first was that Nabiki was suppose to know all major forms of Chinese, not all of them.  Second for forgetting to mention that also in this chapter that we would learn why Cologne wanted the girls in the tribe, & why Shampoo was so quick to forgive & forget.   Also, I would like to mention that the fathers will return in the next chapter.  Thank you, & enjoy the story.

The Unknown Family: part three 

            Two weeks had passed since the day that the Tendo sisters had been inducted into the amazon tribe.  During those two weeks they all awaited the return of Soun & Genma so they could tell them of the current developments & then travel with Cologne to China to complete their training.  As it were, Cologne had got tired of waiting &, with the help of Shampoo, began the sisters training in the basics.  Nothing like Breaking point, or the Chesnuts roasting in an open fire technique, but proper stances & such.

            Cologne had been really impressed with how Akane had picked up some idea of how the techniques she'd witnessed being taught to Ranma, & Ryoga.  She wasn't ready to actually attempt them, but she would be if her current lessons were any indication.  The same could also be said about Nabiki & Kasumi, who hadn't kept up their training in the art, but had still kept in pretty good shape.  [Personally, I think keeping a place like the Tendo household clean considering what happens around there everyday is more then enough exercise for anyone?  Don't you?]

            Today, Akane had decided to voice her opinion, in private, to Cologne.  Something had been bugging her for the last two weeks & she decided now would be the best time to ask.

            "Cologne, may I speak with you privately?"  asked Akane to the tribe elder during their now daily exercises they had been going through.  Today, they were training outside, as it was a beautiful day to do so.

            "Of course child."  Cologne said, indicating for Shampoo to continue the lesson, while she took Akane inside the house.  She knew there would be no chance of Ranma listening in as he was out shopping with his mom to pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner.  She'd been helping out around the house after being told of the girls heritage, & offer to help so that Kasumi could focus her attention to training.

            "What troubles you child?"  asked Cologne as they sat down at the coffee table.

            "Well, I was kind of wondering…" said Akane dragging it out.

            "Let me guess.  You were wondering why I quickly inducted you into the tribe?"  said Cologne knowing what was bothering Akane.  "You also wonder why Shampoo was so quick to forgive & forget?"

            "Uhhh, yeah."  Akane said, surprised it was that easy to guess what bothered her.

            "The last question is easy child."  Cologne explained.  "She made amends, because I ordered her too."

            "Why?"

            "That falls under the first question young Akane."  Cologne continued.  "It all begins at the battle, Shampoo is named for.  During that battle, my great, great, grandmother was almost killed when she was shot through the chest with an arrow.  She would have died on the spot, as our healers could not cross the battlefield.  So, at great risk for her own safety, you greatX4 grandmother held off a hundred Musk warriors, just so our healers could save her best friend, my greatX2 grandmother.  She lost an eye, and almost much more, just to save her friends life.  My family owed her a great debt of honor for that day.  They tried to repay her but she refused it.  However, grave misfortune struck when the musk warriors recognized the threat Conditioner had become & decided to take action."

            "What did they do?"

            "Simply put, they framed her."

            "They framed her?"  said Akane in confusion.  "Why didn't they kill her?"

            "If they killed her, they would make her a martyr child."  The elder explained.  "However by framing her they made the  council of elders think that she was secretly making love to a Musk general, thus disgracing her & causing her to be banished.  My family eventually proved her innocence, but by then it was too late & we had no means of finding where she had gone.  After all, traveling into different countries was unheard of at the time.  Although how she got to Japan I'll never know."

            "Anyway, when I read that diary, I knew the fates had granted me the way to repair the honor had been granted.  I was not about to give up that chance.  I had only hoped that your natural instincts might kick in, making you agree to join the tribe."

            "Instincts?"  asked Akane.

            "Every amazon feels it in their blood.  They feel the need to always be there for there fellow sisters.  To always protect themselves, & other people.   To try to their best outwit the smartest off all opponents.  I'm ashamed of myself for not noticing these trademarks in you & your sisters earlier."

            "I guess that makes sense."  Akane said.  "I was wondering what that glowing bowl was though?"

            "That simply unlocked the natural instincts in your blood."  Cologne said.  "I you truly didn't want anything to do with your heritage, the bowl wouldn't have glowed at all."

            "Is that all you wished to know child?"

            "Yes honored elder."  Akane said bowing her head in respect.  As she got up to leave, Cologne stopped her.

            "I doubt that is all."  Cologne said.  "I'm sure you also want to know why I ended the engagements right?"

            "Uhhh, the thought had crossed my mind."  Akane said embarrassed.

            "I ended them because no two amazons can be engaged to the same man.  It creates a conflict of interests, & sometimes fighting between sisters.  It almost destroyed us long ago, so the law was put in place & commanded to always be obeyed."

            "I see."  Akane said.

            "Now let's go & continue your lessons child."  Cologne said as the two of them went back outside to continue their daily lesson.

            "Cologne, you are planning to tell my sisters about Grandma right?"  asked Akane.

            "Of course child."  The matriarch said.  "They deserve to know of their heritage.  "Since Shampoo offered to help Kasumi with dinner tonight, I will tell them afterwards."

            "Thank you."  Akane said bowing respectfully as they joined the Kasumi, Nabiki, & Shampoo out in the back yard to continue the training for the day.

To Be Continued… 

_Author's Notes:_  I hope you enjoyed this chapter & I hope you will all continue to read & review.  In our next chapter, Genma & Soun return to learn what they have been missing out on for the last couple of weeks.  How will they take it?  Also one of the other suitors will make an appearance.  Who is it?  Wait & see.  Until next time.


End file.
